


Motor motel sleepless nights

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry On Countdown Day 26, M/M, Missing Scene, Motel room, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 26 - Missing/Deleted SceneWayward Son page 164They’re all going to be gone in the morning, and I’m going to have a headache.“We’re good guys,” Simon says
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Motor motel sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafbaeyette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/gifts).



> I was stuck. So I asked for a book and a page number. lafbaeyette kindly gave me this.  
> Wayward Son 164.

Simon

“We’re good guys”  
I say it but I don’t believe it. I believe that Penny and Baz are obviously. Not so good that they won’t hurt this kid if they need to. 

Good enough I guess. 

Fuck knows what I am. I don’t know if I was ever the good guy. Now I’m ‘something’ apparently.

Even if I don’t think about the whole ‘murdering the mage’ thing or the ‘creating the humdrum’ thing I’m still left with the whole ‘only feel alive when I’m fighting’ thing. 

The ‘can only get close to my boyfriend after I’ve killed stuff’ thing. 

I need to stop. Too much thinking.  
It’s better when I do less thinking. It was better in the truck. There was no thinking. There was lots of kissing. 

I wish Baz was awake. I wish we were in the same bed. I wish that it didn’t take gunfire to make me wish those things. 

Maybe it’s not the violence or the fear or the deep shit though. Maybe it’s that I’m in a different story now. One where I’m not the hero. Baz has definitely stepped up to take that spot. If he decides to let his vampire power go, like he did today, then there’s no stopping him. 

Merlin he was beautiful. Strong and smart and so fast. I could have fought next to him forever. He was fucked without his magic and then he got it. Or it got him. It was brilliant. More brilliant. 

Further from me. 

Shepard 

He’s really not going to sleep. His wings are one of the only things about him that seems to fit. It’s been a long time since I met someone so uncomfortable in their own skin. It’s like watching too much coffee in human form.

Somehow he manages to keep his eyes on everyone at the same time, twitching when anyone breathes too deep or rolls over. It’s exhausting to watch.

I’m sure they won’t hurt me. I’m equally sure that they are going to whack me with every bit of magic they have. I should tell them not to waste their energy but they won’t believe me. That’s the thing about speakers, they are so sure about their magic that they become blind to all the other magic. 

Simon, whatever he is, is full of other magic. It’s humming in him. It’s how I’ll track them tomorrow. He’s going to leave ripples a mile wide behind him. 

Simon

I suppose we finish this quest. You can’t abandon a quest in the middle. No matter how stupid or pointless or dangerous and then, well then I have to find a new story. 

Until then I’ll keep holding on to the one thing I cling to when everything else goes dark.  
Grey eyes  
Cool hands.  
The fact that Baz Pitch is the most powerful magician I know. That nothing will hurt him, especially not me. Even if it costs me everything. Because I’m hopelessly in love with him.


End file.
